The next dimensional witch
by Sphintusfan01
Summary: Yuuko is still needs someone to take her place, she meets sphintus carmen who only thing he wishes was to save his family, she raises sphintus as her own child and apprentice, sphintus becomes the next dimensional witch. Yuuko forces sphintus into crossdressing and teaches him everything she knows that is scary to everyone.


Magi Croseover Xxholic

Sphintus the next dimensional witch

 **Summary**

Yuuko is still needs someone to take her place, she meets sphintus carmen who only thing he wishes was to save his family, she raises sphintus as her own child and apprentice, sphintus becomes the next dimensional witch. Yuuko makes sphintus crossdress and she teaches him everything she knows that is majorly scary for everyone.

 **Author note**

 **Declaimer**

I do not own Magi, Xxholic, Etc.

Chapter 1

(Sphintus pov)

I was panicking, my family is in trouble. My grandfather protested against the royal court and now we will get killed. I'm only seven years old. My family are assassin. I was walking home. I was crying it was going be my last day. I paused when I saw a strange house, the house never been there before. I felt like something was pulling me into the house. I gather my courage and slowly walk into the building and I open the door and I saw a women in kimono she has rose pattern with lace, she has rose in her hair and a lace choker and bracelet, her eyes are red, she has accessories.

"Oh a customer." She said and that was the first time I meet her, she told me her name, I meet the two twins, I became best friends with Maru and Moro and they were amazing.

Yuuko and I made a wish, I made the equal exchange I gave her my staff and she saved my family. The next day we moved to a new home. I decided I would go to yuuko shop today and start my training to become the next dimensional witch.

"Okay first lesson the magic that your learning is way different then the magic in your world so we will be talking about a magic circle." Yuuko said as she drank some of her sake.

A Magic Circle is a circular symbol that is used by wizards and witches when they are doing magic and casting spells. Each magic circle is different and contains different symbols, colours, and patterns to match the wizard/witch's power. No two magic circles are exactly the same though some might be similar. This is because no two witches/wizards have the exact same power and if they do, they will be better/more trained at different aspects of that power. For example, two wizards that have the power to move through time and space might have similar Magic circles though the circles will still have small differences (the size of the symbols, the colours of the symbols) because one wizard is better at moving through time while the other is better at moving through space.

When a wizard/witch does magic, the circle will appear at their feet, glowing. The circle is large and sometimes spin at the person's feet.

I learn to use magic, my magic circle is is bright purple and contains many symbols. The symbol in the center is an eye which is surrounded by the 8 stages of the moon. Beyond these symbols, there are another 8 circles, each with a symbol inside. The circles that are directly upwards, downwards, and to the sides (north, south, east and west) contain a symbol that looks similar to the staff that the Tsubasa group paid to Yuko. The smaller circles on the diagnols contain the avatars of the mashin in MKR. Three of the symbols in the diagonals of the circle are the Rayearth "machine" symbols. The fourth diagonal looks like an infinite symbol. The smallest circles on the edge of the entire magic circle are the zodial signs.

My magic circle symbolizes yuuko power and so all the smaller symbols within my Magic Circle tell about different aspects of my unique abilities. we see that many magic circles resemble one another. However, my magic circle looks nothing like any other magc circle and is completely original. This shows that my power is incredibly unique and unlike any other.

The eye in the center of the circle matches the eye that is sewn into yuuko dress. It is unknown what the circle symbolizes though one could think that it means that she "sees" and "knows" everything since we can travel to different worlds and through time. But I know what it means.

It is unknown if these things have anything to do with the eight stages of the moon shown on the Magic Circle. It can also be believed that the eight stages signify the passing of time and how we can control it.

Yuuko also ask me too meet her. I went into the room were she was getting some clothes.

"Hey sphintus I want you to wear these kimono clothes." Yuuko said I looked at the kimono and started blushing.

I was forced to wear the kimono. I had to get high heels, I keep falling on the ground in high heels. She also taught me to change my eye colour is I usually keep my green and slightly gold eyes though sometimes i make it change to purple or even a turquoise blue so i changes my eyes color randomly and so, my real eye colour is known to be green and slightly gold eyes. I always wears a kimono at are home (though i was force by yuuko and had to wear a more revealing outfit when I go out in public, like yuuko). Yuko made me wear accessories for a kimono, i usually have accessories to accompany it. For example, if yuuko decided to make me wear my kimono she would make me wear the same one she wears that has a a rose pattern with lace, I will wear a rose in my hair and a lace choker and bracelet.

I was taught all about magic, I created my own magic, my magic circle was unique and had singularity.

"You going to school." Maru and Moro said as they giggled.

"I'm going to magnostadt academy for yuuko she needs this special package from there." I said as I look up to see yuuko and watanuki were arguing.

"Well I'm going the academy." I said as i turned around and I teleport to the magi dimension.


End file.
